Corpse Party: Forgotten Souls
by 100wind
Summary: These are a few of the many people Sachiko trapped in Heavenly Host Elementary. Only a few characters from the anime/game, but only 1 alive (I think) I do not own corpse party or the not fan-made characters.
1. Prologue

A girl with dead fish eyes smiled. "Okay. But before we go home, lets do a charm I found on the internet.

On the other side of the room, a girl with purpleish grayish hair shivered.

The dead fish eye girl smiled again. "What's wrong, Yuka?" she said to her.

The shivering girl, Yuka Mochida, looked up. Forgotten what happened many, many years ago when she did the Sachiko Ever After Charm. "N-Nothing..." Yuka said quietly.

A boy with black hair looked a little worried. "Shizuka, you got it off the internet?" He said to his friend.

Shizuka rolled her eyes. "Relax. I learned it when I was in Japan. What could go wrong?" 

The boy calmed down a bit. Beside him, a girl with brown hair whispered something to him, claming him even more.

"Y-your right, Saphire..." he stopped talking.

Shizuka smiled again. She pulled out a paper doll, slightly folded, from her pocket. "Okay, everyone grab a part of the doll. And say 'Sachiko we beg of you... Five? Yeah. Five times in your head." She told the five people in her room.

Everyone grabbed a part of the doll and said 'Sachiko we beg of you' in their heads five times.

Shizuka smiled again. "Alright. Everyone put your peice somewhere safe!" she said cheerfully.

Right as the friends got up, the ground began to shake.

Soon, a hole opened right where a boy with dark brown hair was standing.

The black haired boy grabbed onto his arm, the two getting swallowed into the darkness.

The rest stared in shock when the rest of the floor split, the light slowly fading from sight.


	2. Meet The Characters

Shizuka Mori, neice of Naho Saenoki. Being related to Naho, ghosts can easily get to her. She can also easily go insane, but she can also easily be snapped out of it. Shizuka tries to be fearless and protective, even if her own life is at risk. Shizuka is a calm, smart, and friendly girl. She is very impatient and won't give up on what she thinks is right. She has brown hair, eyes of a dead fish, and often wears a blue necklace and a red beanie, saying it gives her luck.

Yuka Mochida, from the original corpse party. Yuka has forgotten everything that happened back when she lived in Japan, due to her once getting amnesia. Her big brother, Satoshi Mochida, was not with her the second time she did the Sachiko charm. Yuka is still normal Yuka, just older and can handle more things by herself.

Saphire Fallen, a annoying yet kind girl. Saphire has brown hair and blue eyes. She often wears all blue, the outfit she wears mostly is a blue shirt a little too small, same colored shorts and a backwards blue cap. Saphire is a rebel, and skips a lot of class. She is mean but nice once you get to know her. Saphire's best friend is Ash Hoppeflame, knowing him since fifth grade. Her being kind the way she is, can also keep her friends sane in the deadly Heavenly Host.

Ash Hoppeflame, a black-haired boy with redish brown eyes. Ash can get scared easily and he is very shy. Ash doesn't have many friends, but he loves the ones he does. His best friend, Saphire Mori, protects him from danger and the people who are mean to him. Ash loves Saphire but he doesn't know if she loves him back. Ash has problems at home, and usually gets bad grades because he is never able to study.

Mason Blood-Vine. A boy with dark brown hair and green eyes. Mason is serious most of the time. When his friends are in danger he puts up the best fight. When his so called 'Serious Mode' is off, he is nice and fun to be around.


	3. Shizuka and Who?

Shizuka woke up. She was in a classroom. "Wh-what? This isn't my house... Or my school..." She got up and finally noticed her bleeding arm. Shizuka ignored it and looked around. "G-Guys? Where are you? You better not be pulling a prank on me again!" She shouted.

Shizuka walked up to a paper ont he wall. "Heavenly Host Elementary... N-No... Wasn't this place taken down years ago!?" Her face turned from annoyed and confused to scared and worried.

Shizuka looked at the other end of the room. There was someone... Or something... There. She leaped over desks and chairs in her path. "Yuka? Mason? Saphire? Ash...?" She said quietly as she got closer and closer.

Shizuka began to get more and more worried. She started running over to the thing. When she got to it, she stopped. Shizuka was staring in horror at a corpse of a young girl. She backed up, tripping over a loose board.

"N-No..." Shizuka whispered, covering her mouth and trying not to barf. The corpse was new. She could tell it was a middle schooler by the clothes and length of the body. Blood dripped from the sides of it's mouth, scissors stabbed deep into it's back.

"No..." Shizuka whispered again. She knew that face. It was her cousin. She burst into tears. "Why!?" She yelled. Shizuka tried to calm down. "It'll be alright... It's nt a big deal... Right? The murderer will go to prison and die a painful death..." She spoke as a tear rolled down her face.

A scream came from the hallway. What was that!? Shizuka got up and ran. She saw another small girl, one she didn't know, about to be stabbed by a glowing blue child in a red dress.

"S-Stop!" Shizuka yelled. The child vanished. She stared at the girl, who was now staring back at her. The middle-schooler probably didn't see Shizuka correctly because of the lack of light, because she ran over to Shizuka and hugged her.

"C-Coal!" Yelled the girl.

Shizuka looked at her confused. "Who's Coal?" She asked.

The girl let go. "S-Sorry... I thought you were my big brother..." She started to cry.

Shizuka stared at the girl. "I-It's alright... It's hard to... Er... See in here..." she said in a mother-like voice. "I'm Shizuka... Or if you want to say it in English, my name's Quiet."

The girl nodded. "I'm Nami..." Nami held a doll tightly in her hands.

"How long have you been here!?" Shizuka said, staring at Nami's torn clothes.

Nami shrugged.

"Well anyways, we better find a way out." Shizuka grabbed the girl's hand and they walked into the darkness and dangers of the cursed Heavenly Host Elementray.


	4. Saphire and Ash

Saphire's eyes flashed open. Ash was standing over her, releived. "A-Ash?" Saphire stared at him. "What is this place?"

A noise came from behind a door that was blocked by a desk.

Ash pulled her, getting her to stand as fast as possible. "Now is not the time. Hide!" his amber eyes were filled with fear as he pointed to a fallen table.

The two ran and sat behind it. There was a large crash and a roar, footsteps getting closer and closer to the hiding friends. Luckily, they started to fade, and at some point didn't exist.

Saphire got up and gasped as she saw the door and desk both broken, shattered. "What was that!?"

Ash, who was still calming himself, also stood up. "I don't know... I went into the hallway to see what was going on, and all I saw was a large man with blood red eyes and pale skin holding a hammer, staring right at me." He explained.

Saphire was tired. Even though she was passed out for who knows long, she could barely keep her eyes open. "Have you seen anywhere I can rest...?" Saphire asked quietly.

Ash nodded and walked out of the room, they didn't take long to reach a infirmary, they didn't even see one corpse.

Saphire leaped onto one of the beds and fell asleep almost the second she shut her eyes.

Ash continued to look around, grabbing bandages and other things from cabnets and desks.

When Saphire opened her eyes, she couldn't move. She couldn't speak. Her whole body frozen.

At the other end of the room, she could hear scissors, and a small girl laughing. She was filled with confusion untill she heard Ash scream. She had to break free! Saphire couldn't let her friend die!


	5. Yuka and Mason

Yuka stared in horror while she was cowarding in the corner. A glowing one-eyed child was coming closer and closer.

"Gih... It... Bahhh..." Whispered the ghost.

Yuka had no choice but to back up as far as she could.

"Gih... It... Bahhh..." The child repeated.

Yuka reached the wall. No more going back.

The dead girl got close to Yuka. She held up her scissors and put them to her neck.

"Gihh... It... Bahhh...!" The girl screamed.

The ghost girl started pushing the scissors on Yuka's neck.

Right when they were about to cut through her neck, the door slammed open.

Mason came running in and grabbed the scissors.

"Run Yuka!" He yelled.

Yuka got up and ran, soon being followed by the out-of-breath Mason.

Yuka shivered. "A-Are you okay?" She asked him.

Mason nodded and Yuka calmed down a bit.

"Wh-what was that...?" She whispered.

"I... I'll explain later..." There was a crash from the room they escaped. "For now, run!"

The two ran down the hallway as fast as they could. No looking back, no breaks, they ran.


	6. A New Good Friend

Shizuka was getting closer and closer to the young Nami. The small girl kept her sane as she watched ghosts brutally murder other students and when she saw the most horrifying corpses.

"Shizuka..." Nami seemed to look worried.

"...Hm?" Shizuka felt weird, like she was in class and was about to be asked something she didn't know.

Nami shivered and pointing at a fresh corpse, one of someone they just watched die. "W-Will we end up like him...?"

Shizuka stared for a few moments. "No... I won't let something like that happen to my sweet Nami!" When she noticed what she just said, she started blushing. "I mean..."

"I know what you meant, silly." Nami giggled as they walked down some stairs that Shizuka was able to unlock.

Not noticing where they were walking, they ran into another girl, around Shizuka's age.

The girl stared at them, confused and shaking.

Nami was the first to speak. "Are you a ghost...? Or are you alive?"

The teen was still shaking. "Y-Yeah... I think I'm alive atleast." She replied.

Nami giggled. "Come with us! The more people who live is the less people in pain forever!"

Just thinking of pain forever made Shizuka shiver. "Nami..."

Nami ignored her and still was talking about it.

Shizuka went from annoying to close to losing it in moments. "Nami..!"

The girl looked at her. "Sorry..." Then she turned back to the shivering teen. "Anyways, my name is Nami. And this is my friend, Shizuka."

The stranger nodded. "I am Mist... But most people call me Rain."

Shizuka smiled. "Cool name!"


	7. First Shock

Saphire tried to move but she couldn't. She then heared a stabbing sound and another scream.

Agh!

She was near tears by now.

Another stab.

I've had it!

Saphire had finally found enough strength to move. She quickly leaped up and the thing killing Ash vanished.

"Ash!" Saphire stared at the boy. His shoulder and face was bleeding.

She quickly ran over to him. "A... Are you okay...?"

Ash shook his head. He was bleeding pretty badly.

Saphire grabbed one of his rolls of bandage and wrapped it around his wounds.

Ash was still too scared to speak. Saphire grabbed his arm and helped him get to the beds.

"Rest." She said, right away he closed his eyes and drifted into sleep.

Please... Don't let the same thing happen with me in his place...

The shock of almost seeing her friend die was almost too much for her.

Saphire watched him sleep.

Never again, my dear friend.

She closed her eyes tightly, not t open them for a long time.

Finally, he woke up.


	8. Insanity Begins

Shizuka's group knew the most by now. It was hard for her, not being with the people she knew most, but at Rain and Nami's sides, she felt like... She didn't have words for the new friendship the three shared. Rain carried a knife around, but she was obviously not insane. She protected the other two when the people who couldn't keep their sanity came near. Shizuka was closet to Nami. She felt like Nami was her... World. The small girl could be annoying, but she helped the others keep their sanity.

Whispers flowed through Shizuka's mind as they got closer and closer to the infirmary.

Huh?

She shook her head. "Guys... Stay here. I need to go check something." Shizuka said before running into the place she was being called.

Nothing was there.

...

Shizuka got closer and closer to a desk, her heart was pounding.

There was only three thigns there, a book, a lamp, and... Bloody scissors.

She grabbed the scissors, the pounding and whispers stopped.

Why would I need these? I have a knife... Wait! I have a knife!? Oh well. I'll keep the knife.

Shizuka put the scissors down and ran. She didn't want more pounding. She didn't want more whispers.

Rain looked at her. "Was there something there...?" she asked, her face showed a curious look.

"It... It was nothing." Shizuka lied. She just wanted to leave that place as soon as she could.

Shizuka grabbed their hands and ran through the hallway they were about to walk through. She felt safer and safer every step the infirmary was away from her.

"Yuka!" Mason stared at the girl. There was two ghosts, slowly walking over to them.

Yuka looked at him, scared.

He got up. "Run!" Mason dashed out of the room they were in, not stopping until he was very fan from it.

"That... That was a close one Yuka..." Mason looked around. "Yuka? Yuka!?"

He started to run abck to the classroom, he didn't feel and ghosts nearby.

Please...

Mason walked into the classroom, and the same moment, fell to his knees.

No...

He stared at the body in front of him.

No...

Mason started to cry.

No!

The corpse of Yuka was in front of him. She never ran when he told her to.

"Y-Yuka... You are not dead." He couldn't keep tears back. Mason's eyes were flooding.

"Your not dead. I won't let you be." He grabbed the corpse. There was no sign of life.

"Yuka..." He did not speak for a while.

Mason dropped the dead girl, one who was laughing and playing just a few hours ago.

He couldn't handle it. Mason grabbed his hair and screamed. He ran out of the room.


	9. First Mess Up

Saphire looked over at Ash. "You sure your okay...? It stabbed your eye really bad. Can you see through it?"

"I'm sure I'm okay, and yes. I can not see through the eye." Ash was kind of getting annoyed. He knew Saphire was only trying to protect him, but she was starting to get annoying.

Saphire looked worried. "I-" She was cut off.

"Would you stop it!? I'm okay! Just stop asking!" Ash yelled.

Saphire went from worried to feeling stupid and sad. "Fine. Guess you don't need me." She walked off, when she was not able to be seen she cried.

Ash sighed. "I've got it off my chest... I didn't need to be that harsh though... Oh who am I kidding?! I totally screwed it up. She'll never like me now..." He sat down and leaned against the wall.

Right as Saphire was about to walk back

and say sorry, a crash came from were she was heading. "Ash!?" She started to run.

Ash fell back into the wall. He broke it somehow. Saphire soon came into sight.

"Ash!" Saphire grabbed his hand and helped him up. "Are-" She stopped, knowing he would just yell at her again.

Ash coughed. "Sorry..." He mumbled.

Saphire didn't hear, she didn't even know he said something.

Ash's amber eyes started to fill with worry, Saphire looking sad and not asking if he was hurt. "L... Lets just keep going." He walked in the direction Saphire ran off to, the girl following close behind.


	10. Quiet Thoughts

Shizuka's sight began to get darker. She had kept herself sane by carving her feelings into walls and desks with the knife for who knows how long.

"Guys... I'll be right back..." While Nami and Rain waited for her at the stairs, she ran down to the first floor.

Shizuka started carving:

Insanity is near my heart by now. I hear it pounding. Whispers of children fill my thoughts every time I go near a pair of scissors. What does this mean?! Will I not survive? Will some of my friends die painfully, or will I? These horrible thoughts flow my mind. Every body. Every drop of blood. A clock is ticking. Time is running out. Will me and my friends ever escape this bloody trap!?

Dark smoke, too thick to see though, covered her writing on the walls until she walked away.

Shizuka went back up the her friends.

Nami giggled. "Back from fairy tale land, princess?"

Shizuka laughed. "Yeah. Cmon little mouse."

"I'm not a mouse!" Nami said playfully.

Rain just watched the two. Her brown eyes showed no emotion. It was almost like... They couldn't.

Rain said the same thing as Shizuka did before. Rain played her computer a lot, so she said stuff like lol when they were around her. "Brb guys."

Shizuka and Nami nodded. All of a sudden, the wall behind them crashed.

The oldest of the two walked over and saw a bag inside. "What's this?"

Shizuka looked inside... "..." Right away she shut it, but she didn't throw it or freak out. Instead, she just continued searching the sides of the bag until she came to some writing. "Ryou Yoshizawa..." She read aloud. "Isn't this one of the ghosts spirits? The boy one?" Shizuka asked as she turned to Nami.

The small girl nodded.

"Thought so. This must be his." Shizuka said calmly.

At that same moment, Ryou appeared down the hall.

"Gihh... It... Bahh..." He started to walk torward the girls.

"Nami. Get behind me." Shizuka ordered the girl, insantly she obeyed.

"You are Ryou Yoshizawa... Right?" Shizuka asked the spirit.

Ryou looked shocked for a moment, then he started to go a little faster.

Shizuka held out the bag, but it seemed to do nothing.

"Gih... It... Bah!" Ryou screamed. Shizuka was pushed backwards and he started to choke Nami.

As soon as she could, Shizuka got up and grabbed the bag. She opened it and grabbed his tongue, holding it in his face.

Ryou stopped choking the middle schooler. He started to glow white and his tongue vanished, soon being followed by Ryou.

"Nami! Are you alright!?" Shizuka asked Nami.

Nami didn't reply. She just coughed. At some point, she nodded.

"Good..." Shizuka calmed down.

Rain finally came back. "I heard someone scream..." She didn't look very worried until she saw Nami on the floor.


	11. Insane, Sane, or Future Thoughts?

Mason sat against the wall. He calmed down a bit after seeing Yuka's corpse.

He stared at his phone. The pictures of his friends calmed him even more. But soon, Mason once again got teary eyed.

"Four friends at my school... A few at another. Yuka was my only hope at the school I go to.

Mason coughed. "Mist... Are you here too?" Mason was starting to feel a weird hatred for Mist. It was like... She was going to split up him and the girl he would... Soon like...? He heard a crash coming from upstairs. Almost completely out of sanity, he got up and started to walk. Mason heard the screams of girls, and one of a boy. He kept going. At some point the screams stopped. Mason started to slowly walk up the stairs. Right as he opened the door, his face was shocked. There, he saw Shizuka, a small girl, and Mist.

The small girl noticed him first. "Sh-Shizuka..." She whispered.

Right then, Shizuka and Rain looked up at him. "M-Mason!" Both of the said, running over to him.

Mason was smiling until he remembered. Shizuka looked worried and Rain confused.

"Yuka... Sh-shes..." He got teary eyed in a instant. "She's dead..."

Shizuka gasped, Mist still looked confused.

(Mason's FIRST Person P.O.V :P)

I looked at the crying Shizuka before noticing I was also crying. I dried my tears and hugged her. "It... It will be alright..."

I looked down to notice she was blushing a bit. Instantly I let go of her. "S-Sorry..."

"It's fine. We better just go before the same thing happens to us... Oh! And you probably already know Rain, but the little girl over there is Nami." Shizuka said pointing to the little girl.

I nodded and Mist finally spoke. "Can I... Talk to him in private please?"

Anger started to fill me. I don't know why, but I wanted to murder Mist. And that's what I would do.

Mist grabbed my arm and dragged me into the infirmary. She soon leaped up and hugged me. I knew this was my chance. While she grabbed onto me tightly, I pulled out my knife and stabbed her back.

Mist dropped to the ground. "M-Mason..." She got teary-eyed as her body began to get cold. "Why..."

I dropped my knife. I then grabbed her body and pretended to freak out and that something else murdered her.

Even though there were many tears, I knew I had to do it.


	12. Promise Of Death

(Ash's First Person P.O.V)

I was worried as heck. Saphire wasn't talking, ever sinse I yelled at her, she hasn't said a word.

"Hey, Saphire?" I looked at her, she was looking down.

"What?" She looked at me, then continued staring at the ground.

"You okay?" I asked her, she looked confused.

"Y-yeah... I'm fine..." I saw her trying to hold back tears. "Perfectly fine..."

I couldn't think of anthing else to do. I hugged her, she cried on my shoulder. Finally, she calmed down. I let go of her, seeing her face a little bit red.

"Thanks..." Saphire whispered.

I noticed that I was also blushing. "L-lets keep going. The sooner we get out the better." I smiled, my face started to heat up more. I quickly looked away from her.

We started to walk down the hallway. We checked every room, hoping not to see a familiar face on the ground.

I heard laughing coming from behind us. We both froze. Soon, we heard running footsteps as the laughing got louder.

I shivered. "Run!" I whispered to her. We ran. The footsteps and laughing still getting louder. I heard coughing from beside me. I looked at Saphire, she was slowing down. "Saphire... Keep going..." I whispered. She ran a little faster.

We came to a dead end. Saphire's eyes became a little teary. I hugged her again as the footsteps became louder. We didn't know who was there. We only knew that we were most likely going to be put to a end.

We saw a light. We were being chased by one of the ghosts! As it got closer, I let go. Saphire looked scared as she looked at me.

(Saphire's First Person P.O.V)

My head was full of the thoughts of me dying. I had no idea was Ash was doing, but I got more scared than I already was ever second. I looked down the hall. I saw a almost headless ghost child running at us with scissors tight in her hands. Wait... She was running at Ash! I got more and more teary eyed. I know what I was going to do. I got up.

(Ash's P.O.V)

I heared creaking beside me. I didn't care. I would rather be killed then lose Saphire. The ghost got closer and closer. I closed my eyes tightly. I heard a stabbing sound, but I didn't feel any pain. I opened my eyes.

"Saphire!" I looked at the girl who ran in front of Tokiko. She had scissors stabbed deep in her stomach. Tokiko was no where to be seen. I grabbed and hugged her. "Saphire..." Now it was me crying onto her shoulder.

She hugged back. "Ash..." Saphire stared into my eyes. She hugged me tighter and kissed me.

I blushed, the dying girl tight in my arms. I still cried. She let go and smiled at me. "I would rather die then lose you..."

Blood started to drip from her mouth. There was no hope for her. I hugged her... I hugged her until she closed her eyes, never to open again.

My clothes were blood-covered. I set the corpse of the one I loved most on the ground. She had a happy look on her face. I still cried. Knowing that we love eachother, for so little time... It wasn't fair. I wanted to kill myself. I know m spirit would be with hers again... I want to see her face... Hear her laugh... And I will make it so I could.


End file.
